Before He Cheats:Kingdom Hearts
by iWrite67
Summary: Here is the second story of my Before He Cheats series! Kairi caught Sora at a street fair with her supposed best friend Namine. How will it turn out?


**Hi! I've decided to create a series of 'Before He Cheats' fics. I'll only probably write them when I have writer's block, but I might spare you and write more than that. The first one was Hermione/Ron/Lavender and this one is Kairi/Sora/Namine/Roxas. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. I also don't own 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood.**

**A/N: I'm sorry I made Sora a cheating bastard and Namine one as well. If you like them, then no offense. She's the only blonde person I could think of within a minute.**

* * *

Kairi sat at her desk, thinking of a way to achieve revenge. She recently saw her boyfriend, Sora, dancing with her blonde friend Namine. She pushed her mahogany hair behind her ear and stood up.

**.:Right Now, He's Probably Slow Dancin' With A Bleach Blonde Trap:.**

**.:And She's Probably Gettin Frisky:.**

**.:Right Now, He's Probably Buyin Her Some Fruity Little Drink:.**

**.:'Cuz She Can't Shoot Whiskey:.**

**.:Right Now, He's Probably Up Behind Her With A Poolstick:.**

**.:Showin Her How To Shoot a Combo:.**

**.:Oh And He Don't Know:.**

She put on a leather jacket and some sun glasses. She grabbed the baseball bat that he had let her borrow for her softball game. She grabbed his keys that he left at her house and walked out the door.

**.:I Dug My Key Into The Side:.**

**.:Of His Pretty Little Suped Up Four-Wheel Drive:.**

**.:Carved My Name Into His Leather Seats:.**

**.:I Took A Louiseville Slugger To Both Headlights:.**

**.:Slashed A Hole In All Four Tires:.**

**.:Maybe Next Time He'll Think Before He Cheats:.**

She saw his blue Malibu with flame details. She knew it had a four-wheel drive and she learned to drive on his car. She walked up to it and dug the key into the side. She then opened the driver side door and carved 'KAIRI' into the leather seats. She grabbed the bat and swung at the headlights. He had taught her how to swing the bat perfectly. She did the same to the others. She took the key and put a hole in all four tires.

**.:Right Now, She's Probably Up Singin' Some White Trash Version:.**

**.:Of Shania Kereoke:.**

**.:Right Now, She's Probably Sayin 'I'm Drunk':.**

**.:And He's A Thinkin' That He's Gonna Get Lucky:.**

**.:Right Now, He's Probably Dabbin' On Three Dollars Worth:.**

**.:Of That Bathroom Cologne:.**

**.:Oh And He Don't Know:.**

Kairi walked down the alleyway that lead to the street fair. She had seen her cheating boyfriend and her ex-best friend dancing there last. She threw the bat to the side along with the sun glasses. The wind was blowing, giving her hair a blowed-back look. She took of the leather jacket and threw it aside too.

**.:I Dug My Key Into The Side:.**

**.:Of His Pretty Little Suped Up Four-Wheel Drive:.**

**.:Carved My Name Into His Leather Seats:.**

**.:I Took A Louiseville Slugger To Both Headlights:.**

**.:Slashed A Hole In All Four Tires:.**

**.:Maybe Next Time He'll Think Before He Cheats:.**

**.:I Mighta Saved A Little Trouble For The Next Girl:.**

**.:Because The Next Time That He Cheats:.**

**.:Oh Y'Know It Won't Be On Me:.**

**.:No-oh Not On Me:.**

She saw them, Sora and Namine. Her other two friends, Riku and Olette were staring at them. They all knew that Namine was cheating on her boyfriend, Roxas. Kairi walked up to them. Riku and Olette cleared out, not wanting to see. Sora stopped his make-out session to see Kairi. He held out his hand to her, and she just scoffed. She dropped the keys into his glass of scotch.

**.:Cuz' I Dug My Key Into The Side:.**

**.:Of His Pretty Little Suped Up Four-Wheel Drive:.**

**.:Carved My Name Into His Leather Seats:.**

**.:I Took A Louisville Slugger To Both Headlights:.**

**.:Slashed A Hole In All Four Tires:.**

**.:Maybe Next Time He'll Think Before He Cheats:.**

**.:Oh Maybe Next Time He'll Think Before He Cheats:.**

**.:Oh, Before He Cheats:.**

**.:Oh-oh:.**

Kairi ran into Roxas, he had seen them too. He just looked disgusted. Kairi smirked and grabbed his hand. They started to walk to her place. Once at the door, they could've sworn they heard a scream.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it! If your gonna flame just for the lyrics, then you shouldn't have read it. I'm sorry but you shouldn't've if your just going to comment on the lyrics. Good day!**

**-xXNightmareGoddessXx**


End file.
